Effet Quidamus
by Akane-Ri
Summary: Aerith avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Vu qu'elle allait sûrement avoir besoin d'un coup de main, elle avait embarqué Cloud dans sa grande aventure. Cloud lui se demandait bien si Aerith savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais en définitive ce n'était pas important, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire non. [Tags : Time Travel, no pairing]
1. Chapter 1 - Point de Départ

**Effet Quidamus**

**Disclaimer : **Final Fantasy 7 et ses dérivés appartiennent à Square Enix.

**Chapitre I - Point de départ**

Cloud ouvrit les yeux. Il les refermât aussitôt à cause d'une lumière intense qui l'éblouissait. Son corps était étrangement lourd et il avait l'impression d'avoir eu droit à un an gratuit aux soins attentionnés du professeur Hojo. Il chassa immédiatement cette pensée de son esprit et se contenta de cligner des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue les formes autour de lui.

Il était dans l'église d'Aerith. Il fixa la cavité du plafond en fronçant les sourcils. Il était persuadé que le toit de l'église avait été réparé depuis un certain temps maintenant. En y pensant, pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de flotter sur l'eau qui servait à purifier le Geostigma ? Il se releva et vit qu'il était au centre du parterre des fleurs d'Aerith.

Il releva les yeux lorsqu'il senti qu'on lui donna un léger coup sur la tête. Il vit le visage d'Aerith à dix centimètres du sien et sursauta de la voir aussi proche.

"Aerith ? Je suis dans la rivière de la vie ?"

La jeune fille sourit, l'air fière d'elle. "Non, pas encore nigaud !"

Aerith avait l'air plus jeune que dans son souvenir, et sa voix était plus légère, plus aiguë. L'église ressemblait trait pour trait à l'état dans laquelle elle était lorsqu'il la vit la première fois. Il fixa Aerith d'un air soupçonneux.

"Je suis en train de rêver ?  
>- Nope !<br>- Tu me fais une farce ?  
>- Non plus.<br>- Les autres me font une farce ?

- …"

Aerith commençait à le regarder avec un air exaspéré. Cloud hésitait réellement à poursuivre le questionnement. Il redoutait une certaine réponse.

"Je… suis dans le passé ?"

"OUI !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je sais, ça peut être surprenant, mais ça ne sert à rien de rester dans le dénie Cloud !" Elle le fixa d'un mauvais œil. "Alors tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir."

Cloud déglutit et acquiesça. "Oui chef."

Aerith reprit le sourire et hocha la tête. "Bien ! Et techniquement, nous sommes tous les deux dans le passé. Étant donné que mon corps du futur n'était pas en état de faire le voyage, j'ai juste récupéré celui du passé, mais je vais éviter de t'ennuyer avec les détails ennuyeux, ce n'est pas le plus important, pour toi ça ne change rien !"

"Ah… Et nous nous trouvons… Quand exactement ?  
>- S'il n'y a pas eu de problèmes en cours de route, ça doit être l'année de tes quatorze ans.<p>

-..."

Le silence entre eux se prolongea quelques minutes avant que Cloud annonça de but en blanc : "Je vais tuer Hojo et le Président."

Aerith hocha la tête, son sourire angélique fermement en place.

"Si tu pouvais aussi assassiner le scientifique Hollander, ça nous éviterait plusieurs problèmes."

Cloud se releva et acquiesça. "D'accord boss, autre chose ?"

"Non, ce sera tout !"

Cloud lui fit un salut décontracté et sortit de l'église. La jeune fille ne put empêcher la malice et la fierté apparaître dans ses yeux. Ceux du passé n'allaient jamais avoir le temps de savoir ce qui allait leur tomber dessus, mais ils avaient intérêt à être préparer, parce qu'il allait y avoir du changement très prochainement.

_**À suivre…**_

**Note : **Je n'ai jamais fait de chapitre aussi court. En même temps, ce n'est que le prologue, la suite arrivera plus tard et sera plus longue. J'espère que ça vous intéressera avec le peu disponible en ce moment !


	2. Chapter 2 - Conséquences

**Effet Quidamus**

**Disclaimer :** Final Fantasy 7 et ses dérivés appartiennent à Square Enix.

**Chapitre II - Conséquences**

La compagnie Shinra était en ébullition, tout le monde était proche de la panique totale. On venait juste d'annoncer la mort du président de la compagnie ainsi que deux de ses plus grands scientifiques et personne n'avait la moindre idée de quoi faire. Le Vice-Président Rufus Shinra hérita de la compagnie beaucoup plus tôt que ce qu'il n'avait prévu et il était débordé.

Il n'y avait pas un indice laissé sur les lieux du crime qui pourrait mener à un coupable. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien, et le tueur était entré, avait tué ses trois victimes et était reparti sans laisser de traces. C'était l'oeuvre d'un véritable fantôme.

Et s'il avait pu entrer dans le bâtiment Shinra aussi facilement, ils avaient un gros problème de sécurité. Mais où chercher ? Était-ce une fuite interne ? Ou la menace était-elle extérieure à la compagnie ? Ils n'avaient reçu aucun message suite à l'assassinat et aucun des groupes terroristes n'avaient revendiqué les meurtres, que ce soit les wutaïen ou AVALANCHE, ils n'avaient même pas l'air d'être au courant.

Puis il ne fallait pas non plus oublier qu'il y avait toujours la guerre à Wutai, et avec la mort du professeur Hojo ainsi que du professeur Hollander, le programme des SOLDATs allait devoir être arrêté. Cela allait leur causer une grande perte de puissance de feu avec la fermeture du programme. Le coup des recherches pour faire repartir le projet allait être faramineux, et ils devaient trouver assez rapidement une solution pour au moins espérer traiter les SOLDATs qu'ils possédaient déjà.

Certains de leurs SOLDATs étaient plus ou moins stables, mais tous ceux qui venaient juste d'intégrer le programme avaient toujours la possibilité de dégénérer et subir des mutations s'ils n'étaient pas suivis correctement.

Des mesures avaient dû être prises. Rufus retira les troupes positionnées à Wutai et déclara une trêve. Il mit en suspens tous les projets secondaires de la section scientifique et affecta presque tout l'effectif des Turk sur l'enquête de la brèche de sécurité de la compagnie.

Le jeune président essayait tant bien que mal de continuer à faire tourner cette compagnie. Rufus était compétent, et même si cela faisait très peu de temps depuis qu'il était à ce poste, son manque d'expérience n'était pas le plus gros problème que la compagnie avait actuellement, non. Son plus gros problème était surtout parce que la compagnie était composée à cinquante pourcent d'idiots. Et le pire était qu'au moins les trois quarts de ces idiots occupaient des postes hauts placés. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là restait un mystère entier. Il suffisait que Rufus voit Palmer, Heidegger et Scarlet pour qu'il soit désespéré.

Et de penser que cet effondrement soit la conséquence du meurtre de seulement trois personnes dans une comapgnie engageant plus de trois cents employés. Heureusement que ses Turks étaient toujours là.

xxxxx

Avec le retour des forces déployées à Wutaï, le bâtiment grouillait de soldats impatients et agités dans l'attente de leur prochaines missions.

Le Général Sephiroth et ses deux commandants, Genesis Rhapsodos et Angeal Hewley, étaient enfermés dans leur bureau depuis cinq jours maintenant et ils avaient pour seule compagnie une montagne de documents à remplir pour réassigner tous les hommes sous leur ordre.

Actuellement ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le bureau de Sephiroth et avaient décidé qu'il était grand temps qu'ils prennent une pause dans leur travail administratif.

Genesis soupira d'une façon exagérée et s'affala sur canapé. "Tout honneur est perdu, les ailes sont arrachées, la fin est proche."

Angeal qui était assis sur le canapé en face de lui, leva les yeux au ciel. "Avec toute cette agitation, il va falloir beaucoup de patience avant qu'on puisse retourner à nos occupations d'origines… Pour le moment on ne peut que faire notre devoir et s'attaquer à ce monstre que l'on appelle paperasse."

"Alors que j'allais enfin devenir un vrai héros ! La guerre était en notre faveur jusqu'à ce qu'on nous rappelle ici !" s'exclama Genesis.

Sephiroth soupira. "Avec la perte d'Hojo et Hollander, ce n'est pas dit qu'on aurait pu maintenir le même rythme que l'on avait jusque là. Je me demande surtout quel scientifique sera assigné à notre département."

Angeal et Genesis connaissait assez Sephiroth pour détecter la grimace presque invisible qui passa sur son visage l'espace d'un instant. Angeal essaya de le rassurer. "Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont certainement trouver quelqu'un de compétant, ils ne voudraient pas nous perdre après tout. Et je suis sûr que tu seras mieux traité qu'avec Hojo." Autant les deux commandants n'aimaient pas voir Hollander ou aller aux laboratoires pour leurs injections makos et leurs examens médicaux réguliers, autant ils savaient parfaitement qu'Hojo était cruel et sans pitié pour ses 'spécimens'. Et malheureusement, Sephiroth n'échappait pas à la règle, c'était presque une torture pour lui d'aller aux laboratoires.

Genesis laissa échapper un ricanement dérisoire. "Ça ne peut pas être pire pour toi, ça c'est sûr. J'espère seulement qu'ils sont compétents et ne vont pas foirer nos traitements au mako."

Sephiroth resta silencieux, il n'avait rien à répondre à ça, puis il pensa à quelque chose qui le troublait dans toute cette affaire. "Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que quelqu'un tue seulement Hojo, Hollander et le Président ? Alors qu'il avait les moyens et les capacités d'assassiner ces trois là sans laisser de traces, pourquoi s'arrêter à eux s'ils veulent nuire à la compagnie ? Pourquoi pas le Vice-Président et les autres têtes de département ?"

Genesis se redressa, un peu plus attentif à ce sujet de conversation. "C'est ce que je me suis posé comme question également, mais plutôt qu'à la compagnie, je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt en représailles à Hojo et Hollander en particulier. Il me semble avoir entendu quelque part que ces deux là avaient travaillés sur des projets communs il y a longtemps. Ça pourrait être en rapport à leur travaux de l'époque. Et le Président aurait pu être tué soit parce qu'il était lié à ce projet ou il ait commandité directement ce projet."

Angeal haussa un sourcil. "Tu y as longuement réfléchis."

Genesis eut un air vexé. "Quoi, tu doutes de mes capacités de raisonnement ?! Mon ami, le destin est cruel. Il n'existe ni rêve ni honneur, la flèche a quitté l'arc de la déesse." Il haussa les épaules. "Puis franchement, je ne vois aucune autre hypothèse qui impliquerait ces trois là qui serait vraisemblable. Ils ne sont pas réellement lié et ne se voit pas fréquemment, et à part ça il n'y a rien qui les différencie des autres employés de Shinra. À moins que le meurtre du Président soit indépendant des deux autres, et qu'en plus, Hojo et Hollander aient tous deux choisis le même jour pour faire assassiner leur concurrent scientifique… Je ne vois vraiment pas d'autres possibilités. Et cette deuxième hypothèse comporte bien trop de coïncidences à mon goût."

Sephiroth hocha la tête. "Je pense aussi que ta première hypothèse soit plus plausible. Mais ça fait des années depuis que ces deux n'ont pas travaillé ensemble, pourquoi agir maintenant ?"

"Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini."

Sephiroth soupira en exaspération. "On ne peut pas parler d'un sujet sérieusement avec toi sans que tu nous cites ce poème."

Angeal cacha un ricanement et Genesis s'indigna. "Eh ! Loveless est tout à fait sérieux !"

Le brun du groupe décida d'arrêter l'argument avant qu'il ne puisse dégénérer. "Pourquoi n'irions nous pas se dépenser dans une salle d'entraînement ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fait d'exercices depuis des âges à force d'être dans ces bureaux."

Les deux autres acquiescèrent rapidement et sortirent du bureau du Général, sauf que lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, une voix les arrêta net.

"Général Sephiroth, Commandant Rhapsodos, Commandant Hewley."

Ils portèrent leur regard en direction d'un Tseng ennervé.

"Puis-je savoir où vous comptiez vous rendre à cette heure de la journée ?"

Si ça avait été un autre Turk, ils n'auraient eu aucun problème à annoncer clairement leurs intentions. Mais c'était Tseng. Et un Tseng qui avait l'air épuisé, sur le bord de craquer et prêt à exploser à tout moment.

Le Turk était un peu leur figure de grand frère qu'ils allaient voir dès qu'ils avaient un soucis dans leur vie quotidienne qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à gérer eux même. Ils ne voulaient pas le décevoir, surtout lorsque le wutaïen était proche de piquer une crise. Ses débordements d'énervement étaient terrifiants. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas se faire enguirlander par le Turk lorsqu'il était dans cet état.

Angeal tenta de répondre d'un ton peu aisé. "Nous… avions dans l'idée d'aller faire un peu d'entraînement physique ? Pour ne pas perdre la forme tu vois…"

"Oh ? Et vous n'aviez pas de travail à terminer avant ça, par hasard ?"

Sephiroth essaya sa chance. "Tous les dossiers prioritaires ont été lus, traités et classés."

Tseng haussa les sourcils. "Et les autres dossiers ?"

"..." Les trois SOLDATs évitèrent le regard inquisiteur du Turk.

Tseng ferma les yeux, soupira et se massa les tempes. "J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer au babysitter." Et sur ce, il repartit.

Les trois SOLDATs soupirèrent de soulagement et se relaxèrent. Si Tseng ne les avait pas empêchés d'aller s'entraîner, ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient autorisés à y aller, non ? Ils ne perdirent pas une minute, et ils se précipitèrent vers la salle d'entraînement le plus rapidemment possible, au cas où le Turk ne change d'avis et revienne pour les obliger à retourner travailler.

Ils étaient des guerriers, pas des secrétaires.

xxxxx

Tseng n'avait presque pas dormit depuis cinq jours. Il avait seulement eu droit à quelques heures par-ci par-là pour pouvoir continuer de fonctionner. C'est vrai que celà faisait parti du boulot et il avait déjà eu l'habitude de ne pas pouvoir dormir pendant de longues périodes de temps. Mais les Turk n'avait pas pour habitude de piétiner autant lors d'une enquête.

Quelque soit les actions qu'une personne faisait, celle-ci laissait toujours des traces derrière elle. Parce qu'un être humain n'est pas parfait, il ne peut pas tout prévoir, anticiper tous les obstacles qu'il va rencontrer et parce que justement, l'erreur est humaine. Mais celui qui a tué les trois membres hauts gradés de la compagnie n'avait pas l'air un temps soit peu humain. S'ils n'avaient pas vu les cadavres, les Turks penseraient qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec la sécurité du bâtiment.

Bien sûr, ils avaient des hypothèses sur la manière de procéder du tueur, mais elles étaient tellement minutieuses qu'elles en étaient presque irréalisables sans aucune erreur, sans laisser aucune empreinte, ou sans se faire repérer une seule fois lors de l'opération.

C'était un véritable casse-tête et les Turks étaient perdus. Ils étaient presque certains que le coupable avait agi seul, mais ce n'était pas une certitude. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient accomplir pour le moment, était de renforcer la sécurité et augmenter la surveillance des zones les moins fréquentés du bâtiment.

Donc en effet, Tseng était épuisé et n'avait pas envie de s'occuper de trois SOLDATs immatures dans l'immédiat.

C'était étonnant qu'il puisse toujours être debout et placer un pied devant l'autre sans s'effondrer. C'était peut être pour cette raison que Reno était venu le remplacer en l'ordonnant presque d'aller s'occuper de la surveillance de l'Ancient. Tseng ricana à cette pensée, comme quoi, Reno pouvait être attentionné quand il le voulait, quelle surprise.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait rentrer chez lui pour aller dormir, ils avaient besoin de tous les Turks qu'ils le pouvaient, mais en prenant le tour de garde d'Aerith, il allait pouvoir se reposer. La jeune fille ne quittait presque pas l'église de la journée et en général personne n'allait la voir à part sa mère adoptive.

Tseng arriva devant l'église, il jeta un coup d'oeil à travers une interstice entre deux planches du mur et vit la jeune fille s'occuper de ses fleurs comme à l'accoutume. Mais ce qui le surpris, c'était qu'elle ne se trouvait pas seule.

Assis et adossé au mur de l'église en face de la plate-bande de fleurs, se trouvait un homme. Il était habillé d'une cape noire qui dissimulait sa silhouette, et une épée gigantesque qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Angeal était posée contre le mur à ses côtés. Son visage était obscuré par la capuche de sa cape, et Tseng ne pouvait pas voir s'il avait les yeux ouverts ou s'il dormait.

Le Turk hésitait pendant quelques instants sur ce qu'il allait faire face à cette situation, devait-il agir alors que visiblement cet homme ne menaçait pas la Cetra, quand soudainement cet étranger attira l'attention d'Aerith en tapant quatre fois contre le plancher.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers lui avant de porter son regard sur la porte d'entrée. Voyant que sa présence était connue des deux autres, Tseng entra et s'avança de quelques pas. Aerith lui sourit en le reconnaissant mais l'étranger ne releva même pas la tête.

"Tseng ! Tu as l'air épuisé, période difficile ?"

"On peut dire ça. Qui est ton ami ?"

Aerith jeta un oeil à l'homme toujours immobile. "Oh ! C'est Fenrir, mon nouveau garde du corps et assistant ! Ne le prend pas mal s'il t'ignore, il peut être un peu rustre parfois."

Le dénommé Fenrir soupira mais n'ajouta rien à sa présentation. Tseng se contenta de hocher la tête en classant cette information dans un recoin de son cerveau.

"Dis moi Tseng…" Une lueur de malice apparut dans les yeux d'Aerith et paradoxalement, son sourire parut plus innocent. "J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez quelqu'un pour être à la tête de la section scientifique ?"

_**À suivre…**_

**Note :** Voila le deuxième chapitre ! L'intrigue débutera réellement à partir du prochain chapitre, ce chapitre ne servait surtout qu'à mettre en place le contexte de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, vous pourrez toujours suivre la progression de l'écriture des chapitres sur mon profil et à bientôt !


End file.
